The present invention generally relates to packages for displaying product for sale and, more particularly, to a display package having a combined display card and container for containing product for display to consumers.
The common practice for displaying small and lightweight retail items, such as alkaline batteries, is to package the items in thermoformed blister packages and place the packages on shelves or hang the packages on hooks on various display racks. The conventional battery package is composed of a display card which provides a generally stiff supportive backing, usually composed of cardboard, and a thermoformed polymeric blister that is bonded to the display card. The display card provides support for displaying the merchandise for sale and contains print with suitable indicia such as advertising and instructions. The thermoformed blister generally comprises two pieces of clear polymeric material, e.g., plastic, that are held together to define a cavity, generally having a shape to fit over and cover the product(s) contained within the package. The blister isolates the product(s) from the purchaser and prevents inadvertent damage that can result from repeated handling prior to sale, while further allowing for the orderly display of product(s) for sale to purchasers.
With battery display packages, batteries of the same size are commonly made available to consumers for purchase in a package containing a predetermined number of batteries. The batteries are displayed and sold in blister type packages which usually contain two, four, or eight batteries commonly packaged in each display package. According to one approach, the blister is heat sealed on one side of the cardboard display card. According to another approach, the display card is made of two layers of cardboard with an aperture formed therein. The polymeric blister typically has two pieces, each having a peripheral flange glued between the two layers of cardboard of the display card. Additionally, each display package typically has a through-hole formed in the display card near the top so that the package can be hung on a hook on a display stand in a retail store for display to consumers.
While the aforementioned conventional blister packages for batteries have significant advantages over other conventional product packaging approaches, they possess some inherent disadvantages. To prominently display the products and also decrease the probability of shoplifting, the blister package is relatively large in comparison to some of the products contained therein. Additionally, it is often difficult for the purchaser to gain access to the contents contained in the blister package. With a conventional display card, the card is generally torn open to access the two pieces of polymeric blister which are then separated to expose the products. However, once the package is opened, it is generally no longer conveniently useful for storing batteries or other products, and instead is intended to be discarded. Particularly, when purchasing a package containing a large number of batteries, it becomes even more problematic to store the non-used batteries once the blister package is opened.
Accordingly, there is a need, heretofore unfulfilled, for a relatively inexpensive product display package for displaying products for sale to consumers in a manner that offers reusable product storage. It is further desirable to provide for such a product display package that offers the capability to conveniently store product in a reduced package size.